1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to paint equipment and more particularly to an improved adjustable adapter for converting a conventional bottom feeding air spray paint gun to an overhead gravity feed gun.
2. Prior Art
The most popular types of air spray paint guns currently in use are releasably connectable to a source of paint such as a remote bucket, can or other remote source by a depending supply line, or are connected to a depending container hanging from the gun. Paint is delivered to the gun either by suction, as when air is passed across the top of the paint receptacle and a venturi effect is created, or by pressure, as when air is injected into the paint receptacle. In any event, the paint enters the gun through a bottom inlet part adjacent the front end of the gun and is sprayed out the front nozzle of the gun by air passing forward through the gun from a pressurized air source connected to the gun handle.
Various gravity feed air spray paint guns are also in use for special purposes. In such circumstances, specially designed guns are used. A typical such gun has a top paint inlet port directly connected to an overhead paint receptacle so that the paint is gravity fed directly into the gun. Such guns cannot be used with depending paint sources. There is a need for both types of guns, which are relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple mechanism which will adapt the more popular bottom feeding air spray paint guns to overhead feed use to duplicate the effects of the overhead feeding guns without necessitating rebuilding or extensively modifying the bottom feeding guns.